When pigs are fabricated, pork bellies are one of the cuts of meat obtained from the underside of the pig. Pork bellies are traditionally sold in a fresh, uncured state to bacon processors, who subsequently trim and slice them into strips to form bacon. Prior to being sold to bacon processors, the majority of these bellies are graded, sorted, and priced on the basis of weight.
Although this traditional method of grading, sorting, and pricing pork bellies based upon weight has been in use for years, it has certain significant limitations. One of the greatest limitations is that pork bellies having the same weight can have widely varying fat content. This varying fat content is problematic because many consumers are concerned about fat content as a determinant of quality. These consumers are reluctant to buy a pork product that has a fat content varying from their expectations, and would benefit from a grading system that considers not only the weight of the pork belly or bacon product, but also the portion of the belly or bacon that is not fat (also referred to as "lean content"). Unfortunately, the lean content of a meat product is difficult to measure because fat is normally integrated with the muscle, and thus not readily apparent to the eye. Although small samples of bellies can be collected and analyzed to determine fat content, such methods are normally slow, tedious, and cause damage to the belly.
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for easily, inexpensively, and quickly determining the lean content of pork bellies. A further need exists for a method and apparatus to sort pork bellies on the basis of features other than simply weight. The methods and apparatus should allow bacon processors to identify and market bacon with a consistent lean content. Also, the methods should allow lean content measurements to be made in a non-invasive and non-destructive manner that is both fast and cost effective.